Marcas de ayer
by Nympha13
Summary: Después de seis meses de haber caído el Señor Tenebroso, Harry Potter despierta de un largo sueño, ella siempre estuvo allí esperando el momento en que reaccionara, pero cuando lo hace es para hacer realidad lo que ella más temía.
1. Aqui Conmigo

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic...son de propiedad única y exclusiva de la maga de la literatura J.K.Rowling**

Nota: (La canción a continuación es la traducción de Here With me de DIDO...les aconsejo que la coloquen como fondo...jejeje)

_  
**"Yo no te oí partir,  
yo me pregunto como estoy aquí todavía  
yo no quiero mover nada,  
eso podría cambiar mi memoria  
Oh yo soy cual soy,  
Yo haré lo que quiera,  
pero no puedo ocultarme..."**_

-Suerte-

-Hola Harry-

--**Está despertando señorita**--

-Ginny-

-Gin-...Amor-

--**Llamen a los familiares...el señor Potter está reaccionando**--

-Avada Kedavra-

-¡Harry!...¡Harry!

-Nooo-

--**Estarán felices...luego de tanto tiempo recobró el conocimiento señor****Potter...sus familiares vienen en camino**--

-Dumbledore murió por mi-

-Fallo del plan Tom Riddle-

--_¿_**Harry?...¿Harry?...Sí míralo Ron está abriendo los ojos!**--_se escucha la voz de Hermione_

-Expelliarmus!-

-Avada Kedavra!

-Está muerto!...Noooo

--**¿Harry?**-- **¿Me escuchas?**--_"sabía que despertarías pronto amor"_...

"**_no iré, no dormiré,  
no puedo respirar,  
antes de que descanses  
aquí conmigo"_**

_Abrió sus ojos... Estaba allí tendido en una cama en San Mungo. Sentí mi corazón detenerse...no supe cuánto tiempo, escucho la voz de mi madre_:

--Hola Harry cariño, ¿Puedes escucharnos?

--¿Te sientes bien amor?- _Pregunto una vez más_.

--Déjalo Gin, debe estar muy turbado...-_Escucho la voz de Ron_

_Me mira con extrañeza...Lo siento distante...mi mente especula, no eso no puede ser..._

-¿Harry sabes quien soy?- _mi boca formula la pregunta, pero mi corazón revela una súplica_

-¿Harry?...amor, ¿te sientes mejor?- _Necesito saber que está bien...tiene que_ _estar bien._

T_oco su rostro...Se sobresalta con mi contacto...¿Qué está pasando?_

-Harry, dime algo amor, soy yo Ginny...¿me recuerdas?

_No aguanto mis ojos, duelen de tanto llorar...lo he hecho tantas veces...Aunque ésta vez estoy felíz...pero muy en el fondo sé que algo anda mal..._

"_**no me marcharé,  
no puedo ocultarme,  
no puedo ser,  
antes de que descanses  
aquí conmigo"**_

-¿Harry sabes quien soy amor?...Soy Gin

-...disculpa...no...¿Que hago aquí?...no recuerdo.-_al fin responde-_

_Mis lágrimas escapan...¿Que pasa amor?..._

-Hola Harry...soy Molly cariño, has estado seis meses inconciente...pero ya estás bien!...y todos estamos aquí...junto a ti...tu familia.-_escucho la voz de mamá-_

-Disculpen...pero yo no...no recuerdo, no...no los recuerdo...disculpen.

-no recuerdas nada amor?-_intento aguantar lo que viene...se forma un nudo doloroso en mi garganta...no puede estar ocurriendo lo que más temía._

-No...nada...disculpa.

_El dolor me invade...no puedo soportarlo, volver a tenerlo...volver a perderlo. Tantas veces soñé con el beso de bienvenida, sabía que despertarías...no...no recuerdas nada amor...no puedo con tanto dolor. No quiero perderte. No otra vez._

_Mi mente no responde...mi cuerpo se tensa...me siento correr...quiero salir de aquí...no puedo verlo ni un momento más, no con esa mirada distante, no me conoce...no me recuerda...no otra vez no..._

-Ginny!...Ginny!- _Mamá corre detrás de mi._

-GINNY REGRESA!!- _Escucho la voz de Hermione una vez más._

"_**Yo no quiero llamar  
a mis amigos,  
ellos podrían despertarme  
de este sueño  
y no puedo dejar esta cama,  
arriesgarme a olvidar todo eso"**_

_Todos me llaman, menos él...todos lo entienden menos él, todos saben por qué me causa tanta frustración el que no recuerde...NADA...menos él._

_No puedo más...Mis piernas no soportan mi peso...salgo del hospital y me desaparezco...el primer lugar que se me ocurre y donde sé que nadie me buscará.. Lake Saint Jacint. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando mamá me despertó...acababan de recibir una lechuza desde San Mungo. Harry había reaccionado justamente hoy...el día que había aceptado ir a dormir a casa, luego de la insistencia de todos, ya que desde hace seis meses mi vida sedesarrollaba día y noche en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital.Los mismos seis meses posteriores a la caída del señor tenebroso, todo acabó y en vez de celebrar el fín de la oscuridad, toda la comunidad mágica estaba a la expectativa. Harry Potter había recibido la última maldición asesina lanzada por Voldemort, le había dado justo en el pecho, y aunque milagrosamente había vuelto a sobrevivir, ésta vez la suerte no había sido completa. Algo le había hecho, porque no se había levantado luego de enfrenterse a él en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts._

"_**Oh soy cual soy,  
haré que quiero,  
pero yo puedo ocultar**_

_**no iré, no dormiré,  
no puedo respirar,  
antes de que descanses  
aquí conmigo"**_

_Me hundo en la oscuridad...ya mi cuerpo reclama descanso...no aguanto más...mis pies tocan suelo firme y una brisa fría golpea mi rostro... Sí...el parque está sólo..._

-¡¿POR QUÉ...?!--_un grito desgarra la noche._

**--Flash Back--**

_-Díganos cómo está?_

_-El chico Potter en este momento está siendo examinado por los sanadores, aún no tenemos un diagnóstico preciso, en cuanto sepamos algo le avisaremos...por ahora hay que esperar._

_-Dígame que todo saldrá bien doctor por favor..._

_-No puedo adelantar nada chiquita...el chico llegó muy delicado...tengan paciencia._

0000000000000000000000000000000

_-Cómo está harry doctor??_

_-Está muy delicado...lo pasamos a Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Por el momento sólo hay que esperar a ver su evolución, ver si reacciona, y estaremos seguros qué repercuciones tuvo la maldición...recuerden que es una maldición asesina, y aunque el chico tenía protección, ya que no sabemos cómo ha sobrevivido...igual fué algo mortal._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Puede estar en estado de coma un día, una semana o un año...nada es seguro en este momento._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Pues ha evolucionado un poco en estos tres meses, pero como ha tenido altas...tambien ha presentado sus bajas...los sanadores están haciendo todo lo posible porque reaccione, o al menos mantenerlo con vida._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo en Cuidados intensivos...por lo que ha sufrido un Shock Hematológico Involuntario...estamos haciendo todo lo posible por establecerlo...hay que tener esperanza._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-¿Cómo está evolucionando harry Doctor?._

_--Temo decirles que a estas alturas...es difícil asegurar que reaccionará, o que si lo hace no tendrá secuelas...Lo siento mucho._

_-¿Secuelas como cuales doctor?- la preocupación me invade._

_-Debo ser sincero con usted señorita...él simplemente no responde a los estímulos._

_Puede haber quedado paraplégico, perdido la memoria o hasta haber perdido la vista o algún otro sentido y temo que pueda ser un daño irreversible. En estos casos, los pacientes nunca recuperan eso que perdió...aunque estamos hablando de Harry Potter...Pero temo que el daño cerebral ha sido grave. _

_"**no dejaré,  
no puedo ocultar,  
no puedo ser,  
antes de que descanses  
aquí conmigo."** _

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

_Sabía que esto podía pasar...muy en el fondo lo sentía...lo temía más que a nada. Pero así muchas veces había pedido a los cielos que mis dudas no se hicieran realidad, que mis temores sólo fuesen eso... Ahora mi futuro es más irreal de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez, ahora está aqui, si...está conmigo!...o mejor dicho yo estoy con él, pero él está sin mi. Para él nunca he existido... ¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo, con nosotros?. Pensar en mi futuro era verlo a él, pero vuelvo a quedar sola como una vez viéndolo desde lejos deseando que me mire, ahora deseando que me recuerde. ¿Acaso siempre fué ese mi destino? Él delante de mi y yo con mi tristeza, todo está dicho, los daños son irreversibles, los recuerdos irrecuperables...una vez más sin esperanza. Sé muy bien lo que viene luego y tengo que tomar una desición, tal vez tenga que guardar mis recuerdos una vez más...una vez más para siempre._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nota: **Hola! de nuevo yo...jejjePues llegando luego de mi jornada de trabajo y poniendome al día con el fic.

Un besote desde Venezuela

Nympha13...


	2. Que duermas bien, yo soñaré contigo

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fics son de propiedad única y exclusiva de la maga de la literatura J.K.Rowling**

**Nota: **De fondo canción "Marcas de ayer" de Adriana Mezzadri (Gracias Karem nuevamente...)

-_Gin..._

_-mmm?_

_-Yo...yo te quería decir algo._

_-Dime amor..._

_-Es un poco difícil...sabes que no se me dá muy bien esto de hablar de mis sentimientos..._

_-Ah! Esto se pone interesante!!..._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Esta bien amor...dime..._

_-¿Sabes que eres muy importante para mi verdad?_

_-Pues afortunadamente eso no es una novedad para mi, mi querido señor Potter, pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes porque..._

_-Te amo gin..._

_-...aveces pienso...¿Que?_

_-Que te...te amo...de verdad...Eres todo para mi. No me dejes nunca...por favor..._

_Sin siquera hacer un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos, comienzo a estar conciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Sé que estoy en mi habitación, pero no quiero despertar, acabo de recordar por medio de ese sueño la primera vez que Harry habló abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos conmigo...Fué magia._

_-Oh...amor, yo también te amo...Gracias por decirme todo eso Harry...de verdad Gracias._

_-Sólo quiero que lo sepas, y que nunca lo olvides por favor..._

_-No amor...nunca...Te adoro._

"_¿Por qué Merlín?"...Yo no lo olvidé...pero él si...todo...No quiero vivir así. Sin él... no otra vez._

_Hoy por primera vez después de haber reaccionado, Harry llega a La Madriguera, Tengo que estar serena, como lo he estado todos estos días que he ido a verlo. Estar felíz porque está fuera de peligro y fingir que todo saldrá bien...pero... ¿Tengo fuerzas, tengo fuerzas para intentar comenzar de nuevo...?_

-GINNY!..cariño baja...ya Harry viene con tu hermano Ron!...

...

_Lo esperamos todos en el salón...mi ansiedad aumenta como lo hace cada vez que voy a tenerlo cerca...crecen mis ganas de acercármele y amarrarlo con un beso._ "_Pero no puedo...Fuerte una vez más"_.

-Hola familia...miren quién llegó!-Mi hermano le da entrada a un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, tan brillantes como la primera vez que se encontraron con los míos.

"_**Siento que te conozco hace tiempo  
De otro milenio, de otro cielo  
Dime si me re recuerdas aún"**_

_Por un momento mi mente refleja la fantasía de que el tiempo no ha pasado, de que acaba de matar a Voldemort, de que me mira como lo hizo la última vez...con amor, con conciencia...que me recuerda_..."_Pero no es así"_

-Bienvenido Harry- Si_ento mi rostro contraerse en una_...¿_Sonrisa?_

-Oh cariño! Estás de nuevo aquí...en tu casa!-_Veo a mamá explotar de la felicidad_

_-_Bienvenido Harry- _Papá se le acerca y le estrecha la mano._

-Gracias de verdad...Les agradezco todo esto...a todos.

_Su mirada indiferente me golpea una vez más..._

"_**Sólo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime si reconoces mi voz"**_

_-_Ginny querida...no has probado bocado.._.-Escucho una voz lejana...es mamá._

_-_Disculpen no tengo hambre- _Mis ojos no se apartan de su rostro...ni un sólo instante, pero él no lo nota...como nunca..."como siempre"._

_-¿_Harry y cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien...Gracias señora

-Ay no cariño...ya te dije, llamame Molly.

_Sonríe..._

**--Flash Back--**

_-_H_arry amor, ¿alguna vez te dije que me encanta tu sonrisa?_

_-mmm...a ver...sí...muchas veces- "Sonríe"..._

_-Pues te lo repito...me encanta tu sonrisa._

"_**Siento que me desnudas la mente  
Cuando me besas en la frente  
Dime si traigo marcar de ayer"**_

**--Fin flash Back--**

_Todos estamos en el salón...quiero tenerlo cerca...me siento en el posabrazos del sofá...junto a él...No me importa ser discreta, todos saben que quiero...necesito proximidad. Uno a uno se han levantado...con excusas tontas, pero les agradezco._

_Estamos solos...y para mi sorpresa es él quien rompe el silencio._

_-_De verdad lamento mucho no poder recordarlos.

-No te preocupes, basta con que nos dejes estar a tu lado...todo estará bien.

-Ya Ronald me contó muchas cosas de mi...-_Sonríe nuevamente...amo su sonrisa_

_-_Y qué te contó?- _Mi corazón se acelera_

_-_Pues es extraño...no recordar nada, él sólo me ha contado cómo es mi vida, lo que hice, lo que soy... lo que ocurrió con mis padres es lo único que tengo claro...y bueno para mi todo esto es confuso.

-¿Nada más?

-No pues, sólo eso y pues que ustedes eran mis amigos y algunas cosas que hemos pasado...creo que poco a poco iré descubriendo algunas cosas...igual agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que me han brindado.

-Si...eso espero.

"_**Sólo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime si reconoces mi voz" **_

_-_Harry...quieres recostarte?...Ginny puede guiarte a la habitación que hemos preparado para ti...

-Si Gracias señ...perdón, Molly...Estoy un poco cansado.

-Vamos- _Un impulso...tomaré su mano...me rechazará?_

_Subimos las escaleras, él detras de mi...quiero voltearme y plantarle un beso...desde hace tanto tiempo sueño con eso, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su boca en mi, he perdido la cuenta...y pensar que puede que no vuelva a ocurrir nunca más._

_-_Es aquí...-_señalo la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio_

_-_Gracias de verdad Ginevra,- "_¿Ginevra?"..._

_-_Por nada Harry...que estés bien. -"_Te amo mi amor"_

_Se acerca y mi cuerpo se tensa una vez más, como tantas veces...¿será el momento?...¿podré besarlo una vez más? Su rostro a 30 centímetros del mío...a 20, 10...tengo que besarlo._

"_**Siento que te conozco  
Siento que me recuerdas  
Dime si reconoces mi voz"**_

_Su boca se posa en mi piel llenándome de su calor corporal, mi cuerpo tiembla y mis ojos se cierran ante el contacto, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos y emprende un camino por mi mejilla, doy gracias de que el rellano esté oscuro, no quiero que note que lloro, ¿cómo le explico?...¿Cómo le explico que lo amo y lo amaré por siempre, que aunque no me recuerde, sé que muy en el fondo de su inconciente él me ama hasta morir, que daría su vida por mi como yo daría la mía porque pudiera recordarme?_

_-_Que duermas bien...

_Mi cuerpo responde a un motor invisible, a unos impulsos impropios, comienzo a subir las escaleras en dirección a mi habiatación, sin poder contenerme a mitad de mi recorrido comienzo a temblar, a llorar con desesperación..."De verdad te perdí amor"...una vez más entro al espacio de mi sufrimiento, el lugar único testigo de mi llanto y mi desesperanza...como muchas veces en estos últimos meses, tendré que lidiar una vez más con los impulsos de la noche que me invitan a dejar este mundo atrás, y entrar en mi verdadero mundo, uno donde Harry está a mi lado sanando sus heridas después de la guerra._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nota: Holaaaa!! Pues espero les haya gustado...Dejen coments. Nos vemos en el prox cap.**

**Besos desde Venezuela...**

Nympha13...


	3. Quédate

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic son de propiedad única y exclusiva de la maga de la literatura J.K. Rowling**

**Nota: **Canciones de fondo, la primera es (Traducción Memories de Within Temptation), La segunda (Quédate de Lara Fabian "Excelente voz")

"_**En este mundo intentaste  
no dejarme sola detras  
no hay otra manera,  
rogué a los dioses: dejenlo quedarse**_

_**los recuerdos liberan el dolor interno,  
ahora sé por que."**_

_**-**_Tres

-Dos

-Tres Gin...

-Pues yo quiero dos...un niño y una niña.

-Pues por mi serán tres...dos niños y una niña

-Ya verás Harry...en ésta no me ganarás...

-Oh! así que lo has convertido en una apuesta?! - _Finge enojo_

-Pues no amor, ya es cuestión de quién tiene la última palabra entre los dos -_Sonrío_

_-_¿Qué haré contigo Ginevra Weasley?-_Me acerca a su cuerpo_

-Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras Harry James Potter – _Le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos_

_Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado intentando demostrar en cada suspiro el deseo contenido y la protesta de nuestras hormonas a flor de piel, mis manos acarician su cabello, bajando por su espalda acariciando por encima de su camisa cada vestigio de su anatomía, todo él me encanta, todo él me excita hasta morir..._

_Siento sus labios aprisionandose con más rotundidad contra los míos, hace de ese beso algo más íntimo, rozando con sus manos la silueta de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis caderas, allí toman otro rumbo, siguen dibujando un camino ininterrumpido hasta mis glúteos acariciándolos con movimientos circulares, apretándo...toda yo le encanto, lo noto...toda yo le excito hasta morir._

_Todos los integrantes del equipo de Quiditch ya han salido de los vestidores, sólo quedamos él y yo...esa idea nos invita a llevar a cabo nuestros más anhelados deseos, nuestras ganas de conocernos, de descubrir esas partes que piden ser tocadas..._

_Quiero sentir más, busco el límite de su camisa, ahora los movimientos se hacen desesperados, en cuanto rozo su piel él me regala con un gemido que sirve como detonánte para llevarlo más lejos. Busco el comienzo de su pantalón y sin aviso mis dedos comienzan a jugar con la piel que se hace más sensible en cada roce, siento salir su calor...mientras que él comienza a tocar por debajo de mi ropa mi abdomen, cada movimiento ahora va acompañado con un suspiro o un gemido desesperado que hace que se confundan nuestros alientos cada vez más rápido. Sus manos suben y veo venir mi perdición...intentan abarcar todo el espacio posible, llegan a mis senos y los bordean...ésta vez sus moviemientos se hacen más tiernos, pero mi cuerpo pide más presión. Sus dedos buscan mi cumbre acariciando con ternura, mientras su boca comienza a bajar por mi cuello indiferente a el temblor que ha comenzado a surgir en todo mi cuerpo, sin previo aviso sube mi camisa y comienza a besarme, primero por el contorno de mis senos, luego se adentra y comienza a jugar con el botón de mi seno izquierdo que ya sus dedos han despertado..._

_Muerdo mis labios tratando de evitar el gemido que viene, cierro los ojos ante el contacto y llevo mi cabeza atrás sintiendo el roce de mi cabello con mis glúteos, sin dejar de disfrutar cada sensación...siento mis labios arder y mis uñas se clavan en su cuero cabelludo... un calor insesante surge en mi entrepierna haciendome sentir incomoda con la ropa que llevo puesta..._

_-¿_Ginny?...¿estás allí?- _Escucho la voz de Hermione, el encanto se acaba, sin embargo Harry no para sus movimientos con brusquedad, baja con calma mi camisa y me da un tierno beso en los labios. Un segundo despues aparece el rostro de Hermione por la puerta de los vestidores, sus ojos pasan de Harry a mi y su cara muestra sorpresa, pero se torna en una mueca de susto o verguenza que deja claro que entiende lo que acaba de interrumpir._

-Oh!...Lo siento

_-_No te preocupes Hermy...Nos vemos en el comedor amor...-Respondo y salgo con Hermione a mi lado

-Oh Ginny lo siento...que inoportuna soy!!

-No te preocupes Herms no pasó nada...

-Gracias a mi imprudencia!- _La miro y descubro su cara apenada_

-No te preocupes-_Sonrío_- ya habrá una próxima vez...y me encargaré que estés muy lejos del lugar de los hechos, para estar libre de cualquier interrupción.

_Si hubo próxima vez el día de su cumpleaños nº 17 y aunque tambien fué interrumpido, esa vez por mi hermano Ron, yo sabía que no llegaríamos tan lejos...Esa fué la última vez que lo tuve tan cerca...La última vez besó mis labios sabiendo que lo que surgía entre los dos era amor, intentando fundirnos en el otro para nunca más separarnos..._

"_**Todos mis recuerdos  
te mantienen cerca.  
En momentos de silencio  
Imagino que estas aqui  
todos mis recuerdos  
te mantienen cerca  
tus silenciosos susurros,  
lagrimas silenciosas." **_

_**-**_Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-_ Pregunta Hermione_

-Nada...

-Pero...

-¿Qué quieres que haga?...que me plante frente a la chimenea o vaya al punto de su desaparición y le diga: "Hola Harry no puedes irte porque Te amo, aunque no recuerdes debo aclararte que soy tu novia y no puedo evitar sentirme morir por todo lo que está pasando"-L_as últimas palabras salieron extranguladas de mi boca aguantándo las ganas de llorar_

Ginny lo siento, sé que es difícil para tí más que para nadie, pero igual sigo insistiendo en que debes hacer algo...tal vez si...

-¿Tal vez?...no hay un tal vez Hermione, a todos nos quedó claro lo que nos dijo el sanador, todos los recuerdos se perdieron, el daño es irreversible...Tú sabes muy bien lo que significa.

-Entiendo cómo debes sentirte...

-¡NO, NO LO ENTIENDES!...¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE! -_El llanto escapa acompañado de frustración, rabia, dolor, ansiedad, desesperación- ¡NADIE ENTIENDE EL DOLOR DE HABER ESPERADO POR TANTO TIEMPO EL PODER ESTAR CON LA PERSONA A QUIEN MÁS HE AMADO, Y QUE UN DÍA POR SU MALDITO DESTINO RESULTA QUE YA NO TE RECUERDA Y NO TE RECORDARÁ NUNCA POR MÁS QUE TU INTENTES RECUPERAR LO PERDIDO!_

_-¡PUES CLARO QUE TE ENTIENDO!-Hermione parecía ofendida- _¿O es que acaso olvidas todo lo que Ron y yo vivimos junto a Harry?...acaso eso no te dice lo tanto que llegamos a amarlo tal vez con la misma intensidad que lo has amado tú...Es mi amigo Ginny...es mi hermano y me duele.

-Es mi amor...y me mata.

_Hermione se acercó a mi y en un abrazo intentó calmar las convulsiones que mi cuerpo emitía producto del llanto, habíamos tenido ya varias veces ésta conversación. Ella insistía en que yo debía decirle algo a Harry sobre lo nuestro, cosa que a mi me parecía inútil ya que sabía exactamente lo que significaba la palabra "Irreversible" _

_Ese día una vez más salió a colación de la discución, Harry ya estaba muy recuperado y había decidido emprender un viaje al exterior, para aclarar lo poco que tenía en su mente y "Cambiar de aires"...Pero había una complicación para mi, iba a hacerlo sólo y eso abría sus posibilidades de conocer otras personas, otras mujeres, y echaba por tierra mis ilusiones de volver a estar junto a él. Por mucho que había intentado acercarme en los últimos meses, seguía siendo la misma "chica agradable hermana de su supuesto mejor amigo"...Todos los días me sentía como si volviese a tener 10 años y ansiaba una mirada del dueño de mis sueños._

"_**Me hiciste prometer que intentaría  
encontrar mi camino para regresar a esta vida.  
Tengo la esperanza que hay una forma  
de saber que estas bien.  
Recuerdo otra vez todo lo que vales  
entonces puedo seguir adelante."**_

_Hoy me llegó una lechuza de Hogwarts que nos daba una opción para terminar los estudios, la profesora Mc Gonagall insiste en que debemos terminar, al igual que mamá, papá y mis hermanos...no tengo otra opción, y aunque estoy un poco confundida con respecto a lo que quiero, ya que por un lado no quiero apartarme de Harry, pero por otro siento que su indiferencia involuntaria me está destrozando por lo que pienso que lo mejor es tenerlo lejos al menos hasta que me acostumbre a la idea de su nueva vida, debo tomar una desición...una vez más._

_-¿_Qué has decidido Ginny?.- _me pregunta Hermione_

-Ya te dije...dejaré todo como está, si es nuestro destino...

-No...aunque difiero en tu opinión, no me refiero a eso...me refiero a que si vas a volver a Hogwarts.

-Ah eso!...pues no sé...¿Tú volverás?

-Pues si...aunque me sentiré muy extraña ya que Ron decidió no volver aunque insistí por todos los medios -_Se sonrojó- y Harry...bueno ya sabes._

_-_Sí bueno...va a ser un poco difícil, pero contigo será más agradable.-_Sonrío_

"_**Junto con todos esos recuerdos veo tu sonrisa  
todos los recuerdos que conservo, querido.  
cariño sabes que te amare hasta el final de los tiempos."  
**_

_Nos encontramos todos frente a la chimenea, Harry junto a su equipaje está frente a nosotros despidiéndose..._

_-_Estaré bien -_Le dice a mamá que está llorando acariciándole el rostro- _Les escribiré todos los días...a todos.

_Se despide de todos y cada unos de los que estamos allí, por suerte soy la última, lo que da tiempo a secar mis lágrimas antes de despedirme...sin embargo..._

_-_Oye Gin... "¡_Gin!"-_¿Por qué lloras?

-Oh...no es nada...cuídate ¿si?

-Te lo prometo...Gracias por tu compañía en todo este tiempo...Cuídate tú también.

Me besa en la frente y siento mis piernas temblar bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Se adentra a la chimenea y estoy a un impulso de decirle que no se vaya, de gritarle que lo amo, que se quede conmigo...que volvamos a empezar, que yo lo ayudaré a recordarme aunque sea imposible...que hay una segunda oportunidad...

"_**Apareciste así  
y fue el destino que nos quiso reunir  
algún camino de otro tiempo más feliz  
te trae de nuevo aquí"**_

_Veo su rostro despedirse de todos los presente con una hermosa sonrisa, saluda con la mano...mi piernas se mueven sin que mi cerebro se dé cuenta..._

"_**Mi vida amaneció  
y cada luz de mi universo se encendió  
en otro rostro me dijiste aquí estoy yo  
y yo te conocí  
y mi vida te ofrecí"**_

_Mi mente formula las palabras que está dispuesta a dejar salir por mi boca: "No te vayas amor...quédate"_

"_**Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro  
y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
oh, quédate  
hoy no te me vayas como ayer"**_

_-_Harry...

-¿Sí?

-...Cuídate...

-Lo haré.

"_**Te fuiste aquella vez  
y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busqué  
entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé  
así me conformé  
pero ahora te encontré"**_

_Unas llamas esmeralda deslumbran mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar, ¿dónde quedó mi fortaleza?...¿por qué no le dije que se quedara?...Por qué ahora lloro como una niña tonta de 11 años, si ya había decidido no hacer nada...si se fué y no sabe nada de lo nuestro, de lo que hubo entre los dos, de todo nuestro amor, fué símplemente por mi culpa._

"**Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro  
y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
oh quédate,  
no me dejes sola otra vez" **

_Unas manos se abrazan a mi cuerpo y una voz dulce maternal me habla:_

_-_Estarás bien cariño...Todo saldrá bien.-_Mamá me levanta del suelo y me abraza...me llena con su calor de madre y me tranquiliza, me serena como muchas veces lo hizo cuando era pequeña._

_-_Pero prométeme que cuando vuelva, harás todo por recuperarlo...no te darás por vencida mi niña...sé que su amor es hermoso y no debes rendirte y perderlo tan fácil... no ahora.

"_**Que la noche es larga  
si no estoy contigo  
si otra vez me lanzas al abismo  
si otra vez te vas  
quédate  
por favor  
por siempre" **_

_Mamá siempre ha sido comprensiva conmigo, y aunque a nadie les dije nada sobre la relación de Harry y yo, a ella fué la única que le confié mi pena, mi alegría, mis miedos y mi desesperación...Todas las noches después de la boda de Bill nos sentábamos a ver por la ventana, compartíamos un mismo sufrimiento silencioso por no saber cómo estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry de los cuales no teníamos noticias, no era necesario hablar...nos sentábamos en silencio y pedíamos a los cielos que los protegiera, ella con amor de madre, yo con amor de amiga...amor absoluto._

"_**Quédate, que éste tiempo nuevo  
como el sol nos abriga el corazón  
oh quédate, quédate  
que no vuelva el frío en el adiós"**_

_-_Lo prometo...

-Así se habla amiga...-_dice Hermione_.

-Esa es mi hermanita -_Sonríe Ron_

"_**Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro  
y el amor sólo quiere renacer  
oh quédate, quédate  
hoy no te me vayas como ayer  
oh quédate"**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola de nuevo!!...Luego de terminar mi temporada de trabajo, la cual me volvió casi que imposible el poder escribir otro capítulo, vuelvo a colocarles la história para seguirla y de esta manera sigan la secuencia, perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que mis vacaciones son sus jornadas de trabajo y mi trabajo son sus vacaciones jajajaja, por lo que es dificil coincidir.**

**Esperando que me sigan nuevamente y prometiendoles buenos capitulos, me despido no sin antes agradecerles sus reviews...**

**Con Cariño para todos y muchos besos desde Venezuela**

Nympha13...


	4. Recordando con una canción de amor

**Recordando con una canción de amor.**

Me levanté con ganas de recordar, para mi ahora recordar es algo necesario...comienzo a recorrer mi habitación mientras recuerdo sentimientos, aromas, miradas...sonrío...es irónico...pero sonreir para mi es inevitable mientras recuerdo.

Inconcientemente una canción viene a mi mente y creo que es conveniente dejarla fluir de mi boca con mi voz...viene de la mano junto a los recuerdos que tengo...mi quinto año en Hogwarts fué definitivamente inolvidable.

"_Hoy note_ _un instinto,algo distinto,en que me fije_

_esa mirada y esa sonrisa_ _que de lejos me diste."_

Noté su cambio de actitud hacia mi desde el comienzo de las clases...tal vez ni el se había dado cuenta, pero yo, que siempre estuve pendiente de sus movimientos, sabía que el hecho de que me mirara tanto mientras yo jugueteaba con mi Micropuff aunque fuese inconcientemente...estaba fuera de lo normal...

Sin embargo su expresión mientras Ron y yo discutíamos en el pasillo cuando me encontraron con Dean...realmente me desconcertó por completo...¿Estaba imaginándolo o de verdad esa mirada de Harry era de resentimiento?

"_Quiero decirte mil cosas que estamos haciendo _ _lo has notado,yo lo se._

_No se si estoy confundido no te enojes conmigo_ _creo que te gusto y tu a mi tambien"_

Recuerdo muy bien ese sentimiento de desconcierto al no saber si mis conjeturas eran ciertas, la diversión que me emitían sus miradas...jajaja y el sentir como sus músculos se tensaban al menor contacto conmigo. El imaginar que luego de tanto desear, de tanto soñar...Harry Potter...mi Harry se podría estar fijando en mi.

"_Solo recuerda el colegio,los años de niños_ _junto a tu lado soy el chico aquel..._

_/que te vio crecer.../_ _y hacerte mujer.._

_que te vio crecer... y hacerte mujer."_

Cuando estuve segura, era excelente el ver como intentaba huir de mi mirada...a mi que tanto me gusta jugar, pues sólo iba a esperar que diera el primer paso, o tal vez era que me gustara que todo se diera así de lento...despues de tanto esperar, era bueno disfrutarlo lentamente...porque estaba segura...

"_Quizas soy muy callado y nunca te he hablado_ _de esto que siento y ya no aguanto mas_

_Como es que no te das cuenta de que al que solo verte_ _yo q soy tan fuerte empiezo a temblar_

_Me canse de escribir cartas y dejarlas en tu puerta_ _nunca supiste quien era no me atrevi a firmar_

_Que mas querias que hiciera,si me pedias la luna_ _la luna te daba para ti nada mas."_

Y el beso...cuando por fin se dió nuestro acercamiento...el beso fué lo mejor, no me lo había imaginado frente a tantas personas...pero igual fué hermoso, los días siguientes los mejores, y aunque fué también un año que nos cambió la vida por completo...será inolvidable.

_/Para ti..._ _esta cancion de amor/_

_El amor esta donde se encuentra_ _te hara ver donde se busca_

_yo te busque por todas partes_ _y ya te encontre,ahora no t voy a perder"_

Es difícil recordar sin sentir que duele, me duele, me mata, el no poder verte ni daber nada de ti, como hace ya casi un año...hoy, estoy segura que estás bien, pero estas sin mi...y eso me confunde, como puedes estar bien sin mi?...si yo con solo pensarte lejos me desintegro, amor...te extraño.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hoy es 1 de Marzo...cumpleaños de Ron...todos en casa estamos muy emocionados porque hoy Harry llega a casa, luego de su viaje de casi tres meses, Harry regresa a la madriguera y pues espero estar un poco más decidida en esta ocasión, sé que estará un poco mejor y mas claro en sus ideas...pero y yo?

En todas sus lechuzas nos contaba que la estaba pasando muy bien, viajaba con aurores de los distintos ministerios de magia que estan por el mundo, y pues al parecer sus dotes mágicos estaban presente ahora más que nunca y pues esto lo emocionaba y maravillaba al mismo tiempo...Nos emociona saber que esta volviendo a tener confianza en si mismo.

_Mientras miro los arboles frutales del jardin, siento pasos acercarse a mi habitacion..._

-Se puede hermanita?

_Sonrío _

-Claro tonto.

_Allí está mi hermano Ron, como muchas veces, antes de ir a hogwarts entraba en mi cuarto y hablabamos de muchas cosas, del quidditch, de las travesuras de los gemelos y por supuesto, de Harry Potter._

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien...por que lo preguntas?

-Vamos gin...sé que no has estado bien en estos tiempos...sabes?...yo tambien lo extraño...todos lo hacemos.

-Estoy bien Ronald en serio, no te preocupes, sabre sobrellevar esto...soy una Weasley.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos aqui a tu lado...

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, no forzaré las cosas...si Harry a de saber la verdad, será en el tiempo perfecto, además, no creo que saber todo de una vez lo ayude, más bien lo confundirá más...además tengo un plan.

-Que estás tramando Ginevra?

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte Ronald...

_Sonrío y me doy la vuelta para seguir observando el jardin por la ventana..._

-Harry llega para el almuerzo...

-Gracias hermanito- _Volteo mi rostro y lo veo con una mirada pícara_- Será mejor que comience a arreglarme.

-Pues te dejo...-_comienza a alejarse hacia la puerta de la habitacion donde se detiene._-Hey!...nada de escotes...

-Largate!- _Digo esto sin dejar de sonreir._

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Ya es hora del almuerzo y antes de que mamá grite histérica bajaré a..._

-GINNY!!

_Demasiado tarde..._

_Llego al final de la escalera y están todos frente a la chimenea, todos menos claro Papá y Percy que no pudieron dejar los deberes del ministerio, como andan las cosas y aunque ya haya pasado bastante tiempo de la caída de Voldemort, el ministerio aun está colocando en orden ciertas cosas...Bill se encontraba junto a Fleur, George junto a mamá, Hermione junto a Ron y una gigante pancarta brillante reinaba en el salón que destacaba las coloridas palabras:_

"_¡Felíz Cumpleaños Ron!...Bienvenido a tu hogar Harry"_

-Apúrate hija...ya está por llegar...

_En los siguientes segundos unas llamas color esmeralda inundaron mis ojos y se confundieron con los ojos de la persona a quien envolvían, estaba más repuesto, un poco más alto, y aunque había recortado su cabello un poco desde que saliera del hospital, lo llevaba un poco más largo que de costumbre, igual de desordenado, una pequeña marca de barba que le daban un aspecto mayor, pero no ocultaba ese dejo sexy que el tiempo le había regalado. A diferencia de cuando había desaparecido unos meses atras en esa misma chimenea, la sonrisa que ahora mostraba era más sana, más sincera, más natural._

-Hola Familia...-_Recitó Harry con una sonrisa que denotaba sin duda alguna la alegría de poder estar en su hogar._

-Bienvenido Hermano- _El primero en acercarse fué Ron, Luego lo siguió Hermione y luego mamá._

_Todos se acercan a Harry y lo reciben con abrazos, besos y palabras de bienvenida, sin embargo...como siempre yo siendo la última, no sé si es por el hecho de verlo más sano, o por la renovada esperanza que tengo de que pueda recordar algo...siento que se fija más en mi y sin más..._

-Y tu no me vas a dar la bienvenida Gin?

_No faltó nada más...definitivamente._

-Bienvenido amor...

_Nuevamente mi cuerpo deja de ser controlado por mi mente...avanzo hacia sus brazos y lo tomo con todas mis fuerzas...antes de perderme en su cabello azabache noté cierta pizca de confusión ante mi reacción...pero ya habrá tiempo de que entienda...esta vez si habrá mucho tiempo._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nota: Hola!! De nuevo yo...como vienen las cosas creo que ya terminaré con esto...pues estoy en mis vacaciones como ya les he dicho y se me hace más fácil escribir...solo perfecciono algunas cositas del plan y ya!!**

**Un besote a todos y Saludos desde Venezuela...se les quiere y denle al GO!**

Ah!! Disculpen aquellos a quienes le llegan varias alertas de capitulos subidos...es que soy nueva en esto y no dejo de borrar y subirlos hasta que queden como es...Sorry!!

Nympha13


	5. Serás mi Ángel otra vez

**Todos los personajes en esta história son única y exclusivamente de la maga de la literatura J. K. Rowling**

-_Lo siento Harry, en esta no podrás ganarme del todo._

_-Pues debo admitir que tu patronus es muy fuerte…tanto como el mío._

_-A ver… ¿No tienes nada más con que ponerme a prueba?_

_-Pues por el momento no…sólo tengo una duda._

_-A ver si puedo ayudar a aclararla…dime ¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-Gin… ¿En qué piensas al invocar tu patronus?_

-…_. ¿A que se debe esa pregunta?- sin quererlo, una vez más mi rostro se torna de un color rosa muy vergonzoso. _

_-Pues…quisiera saber que tienes en mente al invocar este encantamiento tan poderoso y lograr que sea tan fuerte…es que quiero saber si algo o alguien en particular está en tu mente en ese momento._

_-Alguien como quien? –Como si no supiera quien…_

_-No sé…tantas personas…Dean…Michael…_

_-No logro contener una carcajada y Harry me mira ceñudo._

_-Disculpa amor…sólo me pregunto…¿Es esa una rección de celos? –Le pregunto sin parar de reir._

_-No…. Celos…no, sólo curiosidad.-Me responde ahora apenado._

_-Ok…pues te diré con toda la sinceridad que hay en mi, el recuerdo que utilizo para invocar mi patronus. Resulta que es muy antiguo y te resultará tonto…pero a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, sigo guardando el recuerdo de la primera vez que te vi…en King Cross-Dije todo esto mirando mis manos, levanto mi mirada y busco sus ojos, para mi impresión lo que muestran es sorpresa- ¿Harry?_

_-¿De verdad eso es lo que recuerdas? –Me pregunta._

_-¡Claro amor! Nada tiene que ver Dean o Michael…es tu ternura lo que recuerdo…tus ojos…eras lo más hermoso que mis ojos podrían notar, mi corazón lo supo antes que mi mente no estaba segura de lo que sentía, era muy niña, pero aún así, eso no impidió que mi corazón saltara de la emoción al reconocerte como su dueño…te amé Harry, sin saberlo pero lo hice….y lo hago._

_Para completar mi sorpresa sus ojos al igual que los míos estaban anegados en lágrimas, me levantó al tiempo que él también se levantaba y sin decir más me abrazó con fuerza. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras de su boca salía una y otra vez:_

_-Te amo mi amor…gracias…te amo de verdad…_

"_**Asi es la ley  
Hay un angel hecho para mi.  
Te conoci... el viento se me fue  
Tal como llego  
Y te falle, te hice dano  
Tantos anos yo."**_

- Gin….¿Nos acompañas?...De nuevo en las nubes…-_Escucho la voz de mi hermano Ron._

-Oh Ron disculpa….¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Te invitaba a un partido de Quiddich como en los viejos tiempos…Tu y yo y Hermione y Harry.- _Me informó con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro._

-Por supuesto!

_Mientras íbamos en busca de nuestras escobas, iba recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en los día recientes. Harry y yo andabamos juntos la mayor parte del día, él contándome sobre su reciente viaje y al mismo tiempo preguntándome nuestras vivencias en Hogwarts y los veranos previos a la batalla, pasábamos horas y horas sentados al resguardo de la sombra de los árboles en el jardín, otras me ayudaba a repasar objetivos para yo estar al día al momento de regresar a Hogwarts, lo cual no sería pronto, ya que faltaban 5 meses, pero era una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él. _

"_**Pase por todo sin pensar  
Te ame si casi amar  
Y al final quien me salvo El angel que quiero yo"**_

_Cierto día íbamos a mitad del jardín cuando una brisa tocó mi rostro y acarició mi cabello, Harry se detuvo a mi lado:_

_-Ese aroma es…_

_-¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunté_

_-No…sólo recordé…oh…olvídalo._

_-_

_Como quieras.-Respondí hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. _

"_**De nuevo tu  
Te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejandome tu beso...  
Junto al corazon.  
Y otra vez tu  
Abriendome tus alas  
Me sacas de las malas... rachas del dolor  
Por que tu eres...  
El angel que quiero yo "**_

_Nos encaminamos al jardín donde ya nos esperaban nuestros contrincantes, a mi parecer Harry estaba hermoso, lo cual no era extraño, su ropa muggle se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y ese nuevo look que yo nombraba en secreto "Al descuido" lo hacían sumamente sexy. Hermione a su lado no se mostraba dichosa, pero al menos se veía estar dispuesta a pasarla bien a costa de aguantarse nuestra obsesión por el Quiddich._

"_**Cuando estoy fatal  
No se que hacer ni a donde ir  
Me fijo en ti en ti...  
Y te siento cerca...pensando en mi"**_

-Ok, ¿preparados para perder?- _Inquirió mi hermano con tono desafiante._

- Como no tienes una idea…-_Respondió con una sonrisa el protagonista de mis sueños._

-Ok, comencemos de una buena vez! –_Soltó Hermione y todos la miramos asombrados._-Bueno, estamos juntos ¿no?...¡Eso definitivamente me emociona!

_Sin más, nos dirijimos cada uno a nuestras posiciones, en posesión cada uno de nuestras escobas, soltamos la Qwafle embrujada y la Snicht que utilizaríamos…¡Comenzó el juego! _

_Sin duda Ron y yo llevábamos ventaja…Ron había mejorado mucho y Hermione….Estaba muy emocionada. Sin embargo en cuanto pensé tener la Snicht ya en mis manos, una sombra me cegó la vista y la diminuta pelota desapareció ante mis ojos….definitivamente Harry era excelente buscador._

"_**El cuerpo se me va...  
Hacia donde tu estas, mi vida cambio  
El angel que quiero yo..."**_

_Bajamos a tierra y Hermione y él chocaban sus manos sonrientes, Ron los miraba ceñudos y yo estaba felíz…me acerqué a los ganadores y les presenté mis felicitaciones._

-Excelente partido…sin palabras señor Potter.

-Gracias señorita Weasley, usted también es excelente.

_Se acercó a mi y me abrazó…_

-Definitivamente hueles increíble Gin…

_Si, definitivamente MI Harry estaba volviendo…o de otra manera, había esperanza de recuperarlo…pero no podía confiarme, debía ser ahora._

"_**De nuevo tu  
Te cuelas en mis huesos  
Dejandome tu beso  
Junto al corazon.  
Y otra vez tu  
Abriendome tus alas  
Me sacas de las malas... rachas del dolor  
Por que tu eres El angel que quiero yo"**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nota: **Hola!!...De nuevo disculpas por no actualizar antes, es que no tengo computadora porque a la mía le entro un virus malísimo...bueno apreoveché la pc de mi trabajo y acá está un adelanto para el comienzo del plan. Bueno, a Ginny las cosas no se le darán tan fácil como ya lo he dicho, pero hay algo determinante...

Bueno sin nada más me despido...Gracias por los reviews!!...son halagadores...y pues saludos a Ginnynymphadorapotter, a harryperú y JOr...al igual que a Dakota potter, dark.angel.o.2615, paulaaa, valita y allison...

Muchos besos Venezolanos!!

Nympha13


	6. Cambio de planes

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este Fic, son única y exclusivamente propiedad de la maga de la literatura J. K. Rowling**

**Canción: Este es trabajo de mujer (MAXWELL, si pueden coloquenla como fondo, no se arrepentirán).  
**

"_**Ruegue a dios que usted pueda hacer frente  
Me colocaré afuera  
Este Trabajo de mujer  
Este Mundo de mujer  
Ooooh es duro para el hombre  
Ahora su parte ha terminado  
Ahora comienza el arte de padre"**_

Nunca olvidaré su reacción....y la mía tampoco, ni mi cabello pudo igualar en ese momento el color de mi cuello y mejiillas...

-Oh, otra niñita enamorada! -_Chilló aquel enano con voz estridente_

-Shh! Si quisiera que todo el colegio se enterara me ahorraría esto y se lo diría a Peeves...haga silencio por favor y le agradezco que mantenga todo lo más discreto posible...

-Si..si...ya lo sé. Espero que luego en mi saco estén las cervezas de mantequillas que prometiste niñita!

-Ya están allí...así que también espero su parte del trato.

-Por supuesto!...-_Terminó con voz melosa que me dió mala espina, pero antes de poder detenerlo ya había desaparecido frente a mi, sólo escuché a lo largo del alboroto que se había formado por la salida de todos de clase, los quejidos de los chicos porque al parecer el enano iba abriendose paso a traves del universo de piernas a su alrededor._

_"__**Sé que has vivido poco de la vida aún  
Sé que abandonaste mucha fuerza  
Sé que has vivido poco de la vida aún  
Sé que abandonaste mucha fuerza"**_

Sin embargo, mi mente se había embotado, había localizado un par de ojos verdes que miraban expectantes algo en el piso. Para mi desgracia comencé a notar que una voz chillona recitaba mi "poema":

**_"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso."_**

Su rostro....mi rostro....Por una milesima de segundo me miró y mi mundo se derrumbó.

"_**Debo gritar pero apenas puedo disimular  
Debo esperar pero no dejo de pensar  
Todas las cosas que debímos tener  
lo que nunca se dijo  
Todas las cosas que debímos tener  
lo que nunca hicimos  
Todas las cosas que debí haber dado pero no lo hice**_

_**Oh querido esto se va  
permite que salga"**_

Quise tener alas, quise ser invisible, quise morir alli mismo, quise correr, quise reir, quise ir al baño, quise matarlo...pero antes de decidirme qué hacer una voz que arrastraba las palabras llegó hasta mi como muchas veces...de manera tan despectiva. Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea.

"_**Dame estos momentos  
Dámelos de nuevo  
Bésame un poco  
Dame de ti"**_

Una vez más en este pasillo, recuerdo como los años siguientes recordaba mi acción...en ese momento lo sentí como una pesadilla, hoy lo siento como un sueño del que no hubiese querido despertar, ya que en ese momento de manera inconciente tristemente para mi, él sabía de mi existencia, de el amor que exudaba hacia su ser...muy en el fondo estábamos claros de lo que podíamos esperar el uno del otro.

"_**Sé que has vivido poco en la vida aún  
Baby tóma mi mano  
Sé que abandonaste mucha fuerza  
Bonito dame tu mano  
Sé que has vivido poco aún"**_

Recuerdo que ese día lloré como nunca, tanto que me olvidé del tiempo y me sumergí en una especie de sopor del cual si hubiese sido por mi, no hubiese abandonado, me sanaba la verguenza, el dolor, la pena y sobre todo la confusión. Pero debía recuperar el estúpido diario. Fueron días difíciles, pero allí estaba mi salvación personal...MI Harry.

"_**Sé que te es fuerte para ti dejar  
tu niño amado  
Sé que has vivido poco aún  
Soy lo que usted necesita  
Sé que te cuesta dejar  
Dáme tu mano  
Sé que has vivido poco aún  
Dame tu mano  
Sé que te es fuerte abandonar."**_

Por esa ocasión y muchas otras de las que no tiene ni idea, y en las cuales también me salvó, hoy estoy acá en Hogwarts...Llevando a cabo los últimos toques de mi plan...el cual a decir verdad ha tardado mucho (_jajaja)_...pero el hecho es que no sabía como afrontarlo, como comenzar, Gracias a Merlín que tengo una amiga como Hermione Granger quien me enseñó lo que debía saber para llevarlo a cabo. ¡Tengo todo lo que necesito! por supuesto tambien con ayuda de mis hermanos y mis amigos de la escuela...Ja! y hasta de algunos profesores...Como dicen muchos por allí: "Quien obra bien, le va excelente"

"_**Debo gritar pero apenas no puedo disimular bebé  
Debo esperar pero no puedo parar de pensar  
De todas las cosas debímos tener  
lo que nunca dijimos  
Todas las cosas que debímos tener  
lo que nunca lo hicimos  
Todas las cosas que quisiste de mí  
Todas las cosas que necesitaste de mí  
Todas las cosas que debo haber dado pero no lo hice  
Oh querido, se ausentará ahora  
Apenas permite que salga"**_

_Sólo me falta esperar a Hermione, nos vamos juntas a Grimauld Place y arreglamos todo. La emoción me embarga..._

_Al llegar a La Madriguera noto que mamá me espera en el salón, mientras sacudo los residuos de cenizas puedo notar en sus ojos la angustía ya arraigada en los mismos._

-¿Que pasó mamá?...¿Está todo bien?- _Pregunto nerviosa por su reacción_

-No cariño todo está bien...sólo que...

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ya estoy nerviosa..

-Los chicos tuvieron que ausentarse..

Oh no...¿Hermione también?

-Si, tu hermano y Harry...

-Oh!...que mal...bueno, esperaré a que lleguen, espero no se tarden porque necesito a Her...

-Justamente es eso cariño...

-¿Es...que?

-Se fueron por algún tiempo, fué algo de última hora, al parecer necesitan de sus testimonios sobre lo que vivieron en el año que estuvieron fuera de casa. Al parecer hallaron indicios de mortífagos en América y...

-¿Que se fueron?....¿Otra vez?....es imposible, no pueden haberme hecho esto a mi, Hermione no...

-A eso quería llegar, Hermione te dejó una nota...- Luego sonrió y añadió- Y Harry también.

-¿Harry?

"_**Nunca imagine la vida sin ti**_

_**todo lo q me plantie siempre estabas tu**_

_**solo tu sabes bien quien soy**_ _**de donde vengo y a donde voy"**_

_Querida Ginny:_

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...de verdad no te culpo si cuando vuelva quieras maldecirme, pero debes entender ante todo que es algo que se nos escapa de las manos. Esperaba poder despedirme personalmente, pero el mismo Kingsley Shakelbot nos esperaba en el salón para dirigirnos al punto de desaparición. Iremos al Ministerio de Magia de los Estados Unidos en Washington, es lo único que tenemos claro._

_Amiga de verdad espero hayas conseguido todo lo necesario y pues lamento que tengas que aplazar tu plan, seguro esto será rápido, sólo daremos algunos datos y en cuanto estemos seguros de haber prestado toda la ayuda, estaremos de vuelta y lo podremos llevar a cabo._ _Ron también está un poco molesto porque sabía que hoy...bueno, sólo puedo aconsejarte que aproveches este lapso de tiempo para finiquitar los detalles. Estaremos bien y cuidaré a Harry como quieres (nada de brujas desconocidas, ni mucho menos veelas)._

_Con amor Hermione_

"_**Nunca t he mentido nunca t he escondido **_

_**nada **_ _**siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas**_

_**nadie mejor q tu sabrá**_ _**q di todo lo q pude dar"**_

_Gin:_

_En realidad no sé que escribirte sólo que volveremos pronto y espero que te cuides. Es extraño, pero es lo que más me importa en este momento, imagino que nuestra amistad es más grande de lo que pensé y a eso se debe mi angustia._

_TE QUIERO Harry._

"**Y ahora y tu t vas**

**asi como si nada ** **acortandome la vida, **

**agachando la mirada** **y tu t vas** **y yo... **

**q me pierdo entre la nada **

**donde quedan las palabras** **y el amor q me jurabas... **

**..y tu t vas..**

**"** _Sin poder evitarlo sonrío muy por encima del vacío que siento, **"** **Espero que te cuides. Es extraño, pero es lo que más me importa en este momento"**...Lo sé amor, porque es justamente mi mayor angustia también. **"Amiga de verdad espero hayas conseguido todo lo necesario y pues lamento que tengas que aplazar tu plan"**...Una vez más sonrío...** "Lamento que tengas que aplazar tu plan"** Definitivamente eso no lo haré..._

_Salgo de mi habitación y mamá me espera con su rostro lleno de expectación, imagino que esperaba verme salir con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas o al menos esperaba escuchar una ráfaga de explosiones procedente de mi habitación, sin embargo al verme tan agitada, con una inminente nota de decisión en mis ojos y además un bolso a mi costado, sus ojos se abrieron presa de la ansiedad al precisar mi resolución._

_-_Ginevra...¿que crees que estás haciendo?

- Perdón madre, pero lo que **no** volveré a hacer es dejar escapar a Ha...al amor de mi destino una vez más.

- ¿Y como crees que los conseguirás?...Ni siquiera a nosotros como familia nos confiaron su paradero, ya que serán testigos claves. Si no hubiese el venido el mismo ministro de magia en persona y someterse a una interrogación para estar seguros de ello, no los hubiese dejado ir, aunque fuesen mayores de edad...

- ¡Mamá!....-Me miró apenada- Sabes que haré lo posible por encontrarlos, al igual que sabes que no lograrás detenerme.

- ¿Pero acaso crees de verdad jovencita que te dejaré salir así como así de esta casa para embarcarte en un viaje a un punto ciego?- Inquirió furibunda.

-Pues, sé que será difícil...pero me iré de todas formas...

- ¡¡Es América Ginny no en callejón Diagon!!

-Lo sé madre y estoy conciente de ello-_Totalmente mentira_

_- _¡NO!

- Ok, haremos algo...si tu no quieres darme el permiso, veremos qué dice papá.

- ¡Ja! Ni sueñes con que Arthur se pondrá de tu lado...

- Veremos- _al girarme pude notar un rasgo de duda en sus facciones._

_**Si es q t he fallado dime como y cuando a sido**_

_**si es q t has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido**_

_**no habra nadie q t amara**_ _**asi como yo t puedo amar"**_

_Ok...sé muy bien que papá tampoco se pondrá de mi lado, por lo que tendré que acudir al plan de contingencia, ya que mamá reaccionó como lo imaginaba, pues tendría que hacer lo que había estaba evitando. Tomo un pergamino de mi mesa y una pluma..._

_Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

_Sé que me matarán al regreso de mi busqueda, pero por favor sepan que no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos y menos si no sé por cuanto tiempo. No aguantaría el no volver a saber de Harry como la última vez, entiendan es mi vida y no lo quiero perder, no de nuevo, no lo soportaría._

_Los adoro Ginny._

"_**Por más que busco no encuentro razón**_

_**por mas q intento no puedo olvidar**_

_**eres como una llama q arde en el fondo de mi corazon"**_

_Mamá está en el jardín, la escucho andando de aquí para allá llena de ansiedad, pobre mamá...deberá entenderlo. Me dirijo a la chimenea, debo salir de casa antes de que noten lo que planeo, debo llegar a América hoy mismo. Con sigilo me muevo por el salón de la casa, al llegar a la chimenea dejo la nota dirijida a mis padres, tomo un puñado de Polvos Flu y sin dudarlo entro a ella..._

_-_¡Callejón Diagón!-_Susurro._

-¡¡Ginny!!- _Logro visualizar a mamá antes de sumergirme por completo en las llamas color esmeralda, no sin antes articular la palabra "Lo siento"._

_Experimento el aire tibio que me envuelve hasta llegar a una callejuela. Sin siquiera detenerme a sacudirme las cenizas, aprieto mi varita alrededor de mi mano y visualizo una de las calles que aparecían en mis libros de Estudios Muggles casi no utilizados en los cuales especificaban el camuflaje de las instituciones mágicas dentro de la población no mágica. Siento una vez más que mis pies se despegan del suelo...al abrir los ojos me recorre al alivio al notar la visión de mi destino, al instante que siento un gran vacío al imaginar en estos moentos la angustia en La Madriguera, y al caer en cuenta, de que como dijo mamá, no era un lugar conocido, era otro continente..._ _Definitivamente este viaje no era fácil...pero no iba a rendirme...no otra vez._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Nota: **Hola!!!...de nuevo por acá actualizando...pues nada, sólo pedirles disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes, pero es que de verdad no he tenido tanto tiempo, el trabajo, la Universidad...Uf! Entre otras cosas pues la cosa se me pone difícil.

Un saludos y besote gigante a todos aquellos que dejan coments...son excelente de verdad, me alegran el día!!!

Ah! las canciones son las siguientes:

1- Este es trabajo de mujer (Traducción) By MAXWELL (Excelente canción de verdad la recomiendo, y les cuento que la coloqué alli, más que por la letra por la melodía, por lo que espero la escuchen, no se arrepentirán)

2- Y tú te vas de Chayanne

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y pues vean que se los afirmé en muchas ocasiones: A Gin lamentablemente las cosas no se le pondrán tan fáciles como quisieramos...

Nos encontraremos pronto, por el mismo canal!!!

Besos Venezolanos...

Nympha_13


End file.
